Celui qui n'avait jamais aimé
by Nyonoshii
Summary: GinnyRogue:Que se passe-t-il quand une personne tombe amoureuse d'une personne qui n'a jamais aimé?
1. 01

Celui qui n'avait jamais aimé 

**Auteur : Nyônoshii – email : ****phary91@wanadoo.fr**

**Série : Harry Potter **

**Genre : Romance – Résumé : Quand Ginny tombe amoureuse d'une personne qui n'a jamais aimé… **

**Deux ou trois mots avant le début : Chalut tout le monde… Ceci est ma 2ème fic sur Harry Potter, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Finalement, c'est encore un couple avec Ginny. A croire que je l'aime bien ! **

*******************************************************************************

« Le cœur est l'organe le plus important du corps… Mais aussi le plus faible. Ainsi, ce qui vous permet de vivre peut, si l'on sait comment faire, également vous étouffer, ce qui entraîne… La mort. »

  Ginny frissonna. La voix doucereuse de Rogue n'arrangeait rien au thème sinistre que les élèves devaient étudier. 

Le maître des potions reprit la parole :

« Cependant, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous apprendre l'art de créer la mort en bouteille. Pour votre propre sécurité… Mais la potion de l'Etouffement est au programme de la sixième année, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas mortelle, je vous conseille de la préparer avec le plus grand soin… Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi, outre le fait qu'il est normal de BIEN préparer ses potions ? »

  Le silence continuait dans le sombre cachot. Rogue promena son regard entre les différents élèves et s'arrêta sur Ginny Weasley. Une lueur sadique lui apparut aux coins des yeux.

« Peut-être que Miss Weasley a la réponse… ? » dit-il lentement. 

Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête. La situation aurait pu être comique, mais les autres élèves n'osèrent rire, ni même sourire. Ils étaient dans un cours de potion avec Severus Rogue. Il tapa du pied.

« Et bien ? J'attends. » 

Ginny ouvrit inutilement la bouche. Elle ne savait pas. 

Rogue fronça les sourcils et regarda la pauvre rouquine. 

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Peut-être cela aidera l'une d'entre vous à s'intéresser un minimum à ce que je dis. » 

Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, un peu à la manière de son frère, Ron, qui passait sa septième année à Poudlard. 

« Pour les autres, je signale que la bonne préparation de la potion de l'Etouffement est essentielle. Si, par malheur, vous êtes trop négligent, votre potion produira une fumée bleue. Toxique, je pense qu'il est utile de le préciser. Ainsi, que ceux qui ne se sentent pas sûrs d'eux feraient mieux de quitter le cours. »

  Son regard s'attarda sur Ginny. Celle-ci ne put soutenir l'attention du professeur et baissa la tête. Rogue, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, détourna la tête et regarda, non sans mépris, plusieurs élèves quitter le cours, attendant dans le couloir. Ainsi, dix minutes passèrent et la moitié de la classe était partie. 

  De nouveau, Rogue regarda Ginny. Celle-ci était restée à sa place. Cette fois-ci, la jeune rousse ne baissa pas la tête. Un peu surpris, le maître des potions détourna le premier la tête et sembla porter une attention particulière à la porte du cachot, tandis que les instructions apparaissaient au tableau.  Cependant, il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir Ginny préparer sa potion…

 Les élèves commencèrent à s'affairer près de leur chaudron, coupant leurs lézards en petits morceaux, ou raclant les racines de plantes aux diverses formes. Ginny se débrouillait, tant bien que mal. Rogue la surveillait de près. Ginny ignorait si la raison était qu'elle était nulle en potions, ou parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autres à regarder. 

Ginny jeta délicatement ses lézards en cube dans sa potion. Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent.

« NON WEASLEY ! »

 Il se précipita, et avec horreur, Ginny vit que la couleur de sa potion avait prit une teinte bleue… Et commençait à produire une légère vapeur. Sans plus attendre, la vapeur se transformait en fumée…

Les élèves toussotèrent. Rogue accourut et agita sa baguette. Le contenu, mais aussi le contenant, disparurent. Le maître des potions tourna la tête vers Ginny et la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Miss Weasley ! Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-neuf heures. De plus, j'enlève quarante points à Gryffondor. Cela vous servira de leçon pour avoir mis la vie de douze élèves en danger, pauvre sotte !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à dix-neuf heures et vous perdrez quarante points, un point c'est tout. Sur ce, vous pouvez sortir. Nous continuerons demain. »

Les élèves sortirent. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux par tant d'injustices, mit plus de temps à ranger ses affaires. En plus, elle allait devoir s'acheter un nouveau chaudron. Que dirait sa mère ? 

  Tous les élèves étaient sortis. Rogue s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de son cachot quand il se rendit compte que Ginny était encore à l'intérieur.

« Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Susurra-t-il impatiemment. 

- Je… Je range mes affaires, murmura la rousse d'un ton inaudible. 

- N'oubliez pas que vous devez venir dans mon bureau à dix-neuf heures.

- Ou… Oui. »

 Elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand son sac se déchira, laissant tomber tous ses livres.

- Oh noon… gémit-elle. 

« Et voilà. Un sac et un chaudron. Maman ne va vraiment pas être enchantée… » 

Rogue devait tout de même avoir un cœur. Il marmonna un « _repar_o » en pointant sa baguette magique sur le sac déchiré. Celui-ci se rattacha automatiquement. 

« Vous devriez vous racheter un sac, Miss Weasley. » Dit Rogue d'un ton indifférent.

Elle rougit. Il savait bien que sa famille avait… Peu de moyens. Elle baissa la tête, pris son sac et sortit du cachot. 

************

  Ginny était effrayée de devoir faire une retenue avec Rogue. Ce n'était pas la punition en elle-même qui l'angoissait, mais c'était surtout de penser que cette retenue, elle allait la faire avec Rogue. Au cours de sa scolarité, Ginny n'avait pas souvent été punie. C'était une assez bonne élève, sérieuse et timide. Ce n'était pas le genre à faire des bêtises. 

  Il était dix-huit heures trente. Ginny prit quelques affaires dans son sac, sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers les cachots du château. Il y faisait froid, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir mis de cape. Elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur et frappa. 

« Entrez » répondit une voix doucereuse, bien connue.

Ginny ouvrit la porte en tremblant et entra. Rogue remarqua aussitôt la peur de la jeune fille. 

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, Miss Weasley. » 

Il s'était voulu rassurant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Quelques secondes passèrent, où Ginny resta debout. Un peu décontenancée, elle réussit à demander :

« Hum… Euh… En quoi… En quoi consiste ma punition ? … » Murmura-t-elle.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Qui vous a parlé de vous punir ? »

Ginny s'arrêta de frissonner. Serait-elle ici pour une autre raison que sa retenue ? Rogue resta assit dans son grand fauteuil.

« A moins que vous teniez absolument à être punie.

- Euh… Dans ce cas-là… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? 

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, votre chaudron a été volatilisé. 

- Euh… Oui. »

Rogue se leva et mit une main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'avança vers Ginny.

« Tendez votre main, ordonna-t-il.

- Euh… Oui, répondit Ginny, un peu surprise. 

Il y versa une dizaine de mornilles. 

- Vous avez intérêt à utiliser cet argent pour acheter un nouveau chaudron, marmonna-t-il. 

- Oui, professeur… Murmura Ginny, ébahie.

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir. »

  Encore éberluée par l'acte de Rogue, Ginny sortit du cachot. Le plus étrange, c'est que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se sentait cramoisie, et il y avait une drôle de sensation dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle alla dans la tour des Gryffondor, elle prit une douche et alla directement au dortoir. Là, elle s'écroula sur son lit, encore toute chamboulée par l'acte du professeur. Son cœur continuait de battre à un rythme endiablé tandis que la rougeur de son visage ne la quittait pas. 

« Severus Rogue »…. Murmura-t-elle. 

 Finalement, ce n'était pas un nom si laid. 

************

  Rogue avait bien prévu son coup. En effet, dans une semaine allait y avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle pourrait s'acheter un nouveau chaudron, et, si elle était raisonnable, pourrait même s'acheter un sac à dos. D'occasion, il est vrai, mais cela serait mieux que le bout de tissu qu'elle possédait maintenant. 

  Pendant le cours de potion, même si elle du partager un chaudron avec un élève particulièrement peu brillant, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour Rogue. Il pouvait être gentil quand il le voulait bien. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'il était moins dur avec elle. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais Ginny en doutait. 

  La journée passa assez rapidement. Vint le soir, où Ginny était restée dans la salle commune, à faire ses devoirs. Elle avait fini depuis plusieurs minutes et regardait le feu de la cheminée. Elle imaginait que ce feu faisait une danse avec le bois, sans songer à lui faire de mal, mais en le faisant souffrir tout de même. Elle s'imaginait que aimer n'était qu'un sentiment qui ne demandait qu'à faire le bonheur, mais qui pouvait faire mal, si mal… 

  Un peu comme avec Harry Potter. Un jour, l'année dernière, Ginny s'était décidée à lui déclarer sa flamme. Malheureusement, le jeune balafré avait refusé. Une petite larme apparut au coin de son œil. 

     Il commençait à être tard. Mais Ginny continuait à veiller, à la lueur du feu. Elle se demandait si Rogue avait déjà aimé quelqu'un. Sûrement pas. Personne ne pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme lui… Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, il n'avait jamais dû être beaucoup aimé. Il devait être triste, de temps en temps. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait étudié la magie noire, étant jeune, lorsque personne n'était là pour lui dire des mots doux, lorsqu'il n'avait personne à serrer dans ses bras. 

    _Rogue n'avait jamais aimé… _

Elle monta les escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs et alla se coucher. 

 La semaine passa tranquillement, et, Ginny, impatiente, attendait la sortie au Pré-au-Lard avec bonheur. Elle avait hâte d'acheter son chaudron. 

Enfin, le jour arriva. Elle alla directement acheter un chaudron, le moins cher possible, pour qu'il lui reste un peu d'argent. Elle comptait s'acheter un nouveau sac, mais elle passa devant un fleuriste. Elle s'arrêta devant la devanture, et se décida à entrer. Elle regarda les fleurs, et son regard s'arrêta sur une rose rouge, d'une beauté incroyable. Elle demanda le prix au fleuriste.

« Trois mornilles, ma jolie. 

Elle allait pouvoir l'acheter ! 

- Très bien, je l'achète. »

Elle savait déjà à qui offrir sa rose. 

************

 Elle frappa à la porte d'un bureau situé aux cachots.

« Entrez ». Répondit une voix familière.

Ginny entra.

« Miss Weasley… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Je… Je suis venue pour euh… Hum… murmura Ginny, gênée.

Elle s'avança à son bureau et y déposa la rose. L'expression du professeur avait changée. Elle n'était plus glaciale et mauvaise. Elle était… Il baissa les yeux vers la rose, puis les remonta vers les yeux de Ginny. Celle-ci baissait obstinément la tête. 

- Je… J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait euh… plaisir. » Murmura Ginny. 

Elle prit la direction de la sortie lorsque la voix de Rogue retentit.

« Miss Weasley, attendez. Asseyez-vous. »

Prise de peur, Ginny, un instant, songea à fuir. Mais elle resta et s'exécuta. Alors, Rogue se pencha, lui releva le menton et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tressaillit. Les lèvres de Rogue étaient froides, mais c'était agréable. 

  L'instant sembla durer des heures, bien qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Rogue s'éloigna enfin. Lorsque Ginny se leva, ce fut pour lui rendre son baiser. Les gestes maladroits des deux débutants ne faisaient qu'aviver leur passion. Hésitant, Rogue se décida à étreindre sa jeune amante, mais Ginny ne le rejeta pas. 

Elle resta dans les appartements de Rogue toute la soirée, et tard dans la nuit, ils s'endormirent, enlacés et profondément épuisés. 

  Juste avant de fermer les yeux vers un sommeil apaisant, Ginny murmura :

« Je vous aime. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'était inutile. Enfin, il était aimé.

  Celui qui n'avait jamais aimé aima, pour la première fois de sa vie. 

**_Fin _**

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, pour cette deuxième fanfic. Je remercie les auteurs qui ont aimés ma première HP, ce qui m'a encouragé à en écrire une autre._

_Nyônoshii. _

 __


	2. 2Pour ne plus souffrir

Celui qui n'avait jamais aimé

**Auteur : Nyônoshii (****phary91@wanadoo.fr ) **

**Genre : Romance – Ginny/Rogue **

_Il ne devait pas y avoir de suite à cette fanfic. Mais plusieurs points m'ont faits rendus compte qu'elle avait BESOIN d'une suite : (ce n'est que mon avis ne me frappez pas siou plaît…)_

_Premièrement, je me suis dit qu'une relation, comme ça, entre une élève et un professeur, comme si cela était normal, ça faisait étrange, naïf. Je veux bien que ma fic soit naïve, mais pas de cette façon-là. Je suis très naïve, mais si j'avais laissé tel quel, cela aurait fait de la naïveté stupide. Et j'aime pas me rendre compte que je suis stupiiiideuuuuh (pourtant ça m'arrive souvent ^^)_ _Comme je l'ai dit, si j'avais laissé tel quel, cela aurait été vraiment trop naïf, trop beau, pas réaliste, en fait. C'est un peu le « happy-end » exagéré et j'aime pas ça._ _En plus, vous vouliez une suite ^^''. J'ai reçu des mails de protestation T_T''. ça m'étonnait que cette fic vous plaise, moi je la trouve « gnan-gnan » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. 'Fin bref… Merci encore ^^ _

**_SPOILER TOME 5 (je précise, au cas où certaines personnes ne l'auraient pas encore lu… _****T_T_) _**

_Bon, j'arrête de blablater, je sens que j'énerve tout le monde ! Pour finir, le disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling, et elle a beaucoup de chance… _

**Chapitre 2 : Pour ne plus souffrir**

  Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était aux côtés d'un homme qui, dans son sommeil, l'enlaçait tendrement. Il était si beau, si innocent lorsqu'il dormait. La jeune fille sourit. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes. C'était le plus merveilleux jour de sa vie. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. 

  Elle n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude, pour le moment, du moins. Elle était aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, rien ne pouvait lui paraître plus beau. De plus, même s'ils restaient toute la matinée ensemble, ce ne pouvait être grave. C'était un beau dimanche qui débutait. Il n'y avait ni cours, ni problèmes le dimanche. En principe, les élèves restaient longtemps dans leur dortoir, avant d'être contraints de se lever. 

  Que Rogue pouvait être doux quand il le souhaitait ! Ginny sourit (encore une fois) intérieurement à cette pensée. Le sombre professeur de potions n'était pas si sombre que cela... L'amour change bien des personnes. 

  Lorsque Rogue se réveilla, il était aux alentours des dix heures du matin. Il releva la tête et entendit un léger gémissement de protestation. Terrifié par ce qu'il allait découvrir, il tourna la tête. Non, cela n'avait pas été un rêve. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. L'homme se débarrassa de l'étreinte de Ginny avec horreur et se retira du lit. 

« Mon dieu… Murmura-t-il. Une élève… Dans mon lit ! »

 Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais jamais il n'aurait songé que cela puisse aller aussi loin. Mais bon sang, il aurait pu se contrôler, laisser la jeune fille avec des jeunes gens de son âge… Mais non. Il avait agi en égoïste. Il avait accepté avec bonheur les avances de la jeune fille. Il avait refusé de prendre sur lui-même, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'autorisait à aimer. Et il le regrettait amèrement. Cela, et il le savait, ne pouvait amener que des problèmes. 

  C'était immoral, voilà ce que pensait Rogue. De plus, si quelqu'un s'en apercevrait, s'en serait finie de sa carrière, et la pauvre Ginny serait également renvoyée. De cette situation honteuse, ils feraient l'objet de toutes les railleries et personne ne leur parlerait plus jamais. L'avenir de Ginny serait compromis elle n'aurait, d'ailleurs, plus d'avenir du tout… Non, cette relation ne pouvait aller plus loin. Pour le bien de tous. 

  Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il allait dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche. Il était en train de s'habiller lorsque Ginny se réveilla pour la deuxième fois. Elle fut d'abord un peu inquiète de remarquer que son bien-aimé n'était pas à ses côtés. Puis Rogue revint dans la chambre, propre et habillé. Ginny lui sourit. 

« Vous auriez dû vous laver les cheveux. Ils seraient très beaux s'ils n'étaient pas si graisseux. 

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Weasley, couvrez-vous et allez prendre une douche, marmonna Rogue, évitant soigneusement de regarder Ginny, gêné. 

  Ginny fut surprise de cette réponse, froide et distante. Elle resta couchée sur le lit. 

- Qu'avez-vous ? Osa-t-elle murmurer. 

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte dans quelle situation nous nous sommes mis ? Il est impossible de rester ensemble. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous habiller et partir.

 La jeune rousse déglutit faiblement.

- Mais… Nous nous aimons. 

- Non. Vous croyez que vous m'aimez, Miss Weasley. Grogna le professeur des potions. 

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Après ce que nous avons vécu ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela, _Severus._ Dit-elle, les yeux en larmes. 

Rogue la fusilla du regard.

- Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom. 

Ginny ne réagit pas de suite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue était redevenu… Normal. Ou plutôt, froid et distant, comme d'habitude. 

- Monsieur, je… Je vous aime de ton mon cœur… Vous m'avez accepté pour ce que je suis, alors que tout le monde m'ignore. Hum… Vous m'avez redonné confiance en moi, et pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir le regard d'un homme pur, d'un homme libéré d'une grande souffrance… Je vous aime, Professeur. »

  Rogue eut un moment de faiblesse où il se sentit tressaillir, mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Le cœur n'était pas le plus important dans le corps d'une personne. Pendant des années, Rogue avait ignoré cet organe si précieux, pour éviter de souffrir. Au final, il souffrait tout de même. Mais il avait l'impression qu'avoir cédé à l'amour, celui qu'il avait tant envié, le rendait plus faible encore. Non, il ne pouvait rester avec Ginny Weasley. 

  Il comprit, en croisant le regard de la jeune fille, que celle-ci ne comprendrait pas. Les yeux embués par les larmes, elle regardait Rogue qui s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains, ces mains blanches, et si douces, qu'il pressa longuement contre son visage, avant de se résoudre à les lâcher.

« Miss Weasley…Ne croyez pas que je ne vous aime pas. Je… Je vous aime énormément, et cela me terrifie. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Et c'est pour cette raison que je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser notre relation.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, murmura Ginny, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

- Et peut-être vous ne comprendrez jamais. 

- Il suffit de m'expliquer… Plaida la jeune fille. 

Rogue se releva. 

- Vous ne voulez pas voir que tout cela ne nous mène à rien. Vous refusez de voir la vérité. 

- Ce n'est pas vrai, la seule vérité, c'est que nous nous aimons, répondit Ginny. 

- Nous ne pouvons oublier le reste. Je suis le professeur et vous l'élève. Si quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte… Imaginez la réaction de vos proches, de vos amis ! 

Ginny baissa la tête.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis. 

- Mais vous avez des frères, des parents… Je… Je me doutais que vous alliez vous obstiner. Mais moi… Je ne peux céder, Weasley. J'ai …

 Il ne termina pas sa phrase. « J'ai trop souffert ». Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû dire. Mais cela aurait été trop dur à admettre. Qu'il avait toujours souffert. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression de souffrir, encore une fois, comme toujours. Il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, ce qu'il avait toujours rendu honteux… 

- Weasley… Allez-vous en. » Dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu. 

 Il s'assit sur une chaise, et fit mine de lire quelque chose. 

  Alors, sans un mot, Ginny se leva, prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Quand elle sortit, elle n'adressa pas un regard à Rogue. Celui-ci non plus ne releva pas la tête. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut partie qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien fait. 

« Je ne me permettrais plus de souffrir. » murmura-t-il.

  Ginny courut vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle ne s'excusa pas, lorsqu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle commune, quand elle bouscula Ron de plein fouet. 

« Hey ! Ginny ! D'où tu viens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Mais tu pourrais t'excuser, ça va pas t'écorcher la bouche ! GINNY ! Lui cria vainement son frère. 

Mais elle était déjà partie. Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a… ? » 

 Ginny ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au dortoir, elle s'écroula sur son lit. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, lorsque personne ne put la voir, qu'elle laissa, de nouveau, tomber ses larmes. Elle avait le cœur en miettes. Après tant d'espoir, voici qu'elle devait recommencer à souffrir. Elle se doutait bien que la vie de Rogue ne devait pas être bien rose, mais était-ce une raison pour la laisser tomber, comme ça ? 

  Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Rogue s'obstinait-il ? Pourquoi refusait-il… Tout ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… 

  Elle resta deux heures, couchée sur son lit, à se lamenter sur son sort. Ginny ne connaissait que les peines de cœur. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur de potions… Elle sentit que quelqu'un entrait. Elle releva la tête. C'était Luna Lovegood. 

 « Tiens, salut Ginny. 

 Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec cette fille. Cependant, elle ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Voyant que la rousse ne répondait pas, Luna continua :

- Tu n'es pas rentrée au dortoir, cette nuit.

- Je sais. 

Craignant qu'elle ne demande où avait-elle passée la nuit, Ginny baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de mentir. Cependant, Luna ne l'interrogea pas. C'était une fille étrange. 

- Tu-sais-qui est revenu. Dit simplement Luna.

- Je sais, grommela Ginny.

Elle avait tout de même dû affronter les Mangemorts l'année dernière. Luna le savait bien, puisqu'elle était présente, ce jour-là. 

Soudain, quelque chose frappa Ginny. 

- Euh… Désolée, Luna, il faut que j'y aille. Et… Merci. 

- D'accord. Fais attention, il y a des élèves qui ont lâché un Troll des Montagnes près de la tour des Serpentards. »

Ginny ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Luna et se précipita hors des dortoirs. Cette fois-ci, elle bouscula Harry. Ron réussit à lui attraper le bras.

« Ginny, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe avec toi, en ce moment.

- Pas le temps, il faut que j'y aille.

- Je suis ton frère, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Rouspéta Ron. 

- Idiot ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pressée ! »

Elle réussit à se dégager et se dirigea vers les cachots du château. Elle ne prit même la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau qu'elle connaissait tant. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Professeur ! »

Il n'était pas là. Seuls, des elfes de maison nettoyaient la pièce. Ginny ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue. Là non plus, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Seulement, lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. C'était fermé à clef. 

« Professeur ! » 

Pas de réponses. Peut-être n'était-il pas dans ses appartements. Ou peut-être refusait-il de répondre. 

« Alohomora ! » 

La porte s'ouvrit. Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Toutefois, le regard de Ginny fut capté par quelque chose déposé sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha. C'était une lettre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir et de la lire. Apparemment, elle avait été écrite de la main de Rogue. Ginny, se sentant tout de même un peu gênée, ne put empêcher sa lecture.

_       Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'arrête de tourner, ou plutôt qu'il tourne autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cette sensation. Pourtant, je sais comment la nommer. Mais… Cela me fait peur. Que faire ?_

_  Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Jamais je ne pourrais entretenir cette relation. Je me sens seul. _

_          Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amuse encore. Je sais qu'il prend plaisir à me faire souffrir. Il sait que je n'aurais jamais dû… L'abandonner. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je sais que tant que Dumbledore est là, je ne risque rien. Je me sens seul, mais je ne le suis pas. _

_   Je sens que je fuis. Je sens que je fais souffrir, cela me donne l'impression de ne plus ressentir la douleur. Je suis faible. Mais je ne laisserais pas le plaisir de montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ma faiblesse._

_   Je suis seul…_

  Ginny posa la lettre sur le bureau, telle qu'elle y était deux minutes plus tôt. Ainsi, Ginny avait vu juste. Rogue souffrait, plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Elle s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix. _Sa_ voix. 

« Miss Weasley… Que faites-vous ici ? 

 Elle se retourna. Il la regardait, le regard froid et distant. Puis il vit qu'elle était assise à son bureau. 

- Vous… Vous l'avez lue ? Murmura-t-il. 

- Oui. 

Elle se leva et ferma la porte. 

- Non… Allez-vous en, Weasley.

- Non. Je refuse. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul.

- Vous ne comprenez rien !

- Je comprends votre solitude.

- Allez-vous en… Répéta-t-il.

 La jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle retira la manche de son bras gauche, avant que Rogue ne puisse l'en empêcher. Là, sur son bras, la marque des Ténèbres luisait. Elle semblait brûlante. Rogue se dégagea.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Murmura Ginny.

- Cela ne vous regardait pas. 

- Mais… 

- Non. Allez-vous en. 

 Contre toute attente, Ginny l'embrassa. Et lui donna une gifle aussitôt. Rogue ne réagit pas. 

- Vous auriez dû me le dire ! Vous n'êtes plus seul. Je… Je suis là. »

 Il ne dit un mot, mais il l'enlaça. Ginny était de nouveau heureuse. Même si ce moment –leurs moments- devrait se terminer un jour, elle saurait, elle se souviendrait de lui. De sa voix, de son corps, de son regard. Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position, aucun des deux ne voulant bouger. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures, mais Rogue fut plus raisonnable. 

« Vous devez partir à présent. Et… S'il vous plaît… Ne parlez pas, de moi… De nous. A personne.

Ces mots semblaient étranges de la part de Rogue. Mais Ginny en était sûre, cela prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. A eux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant que Ginny s'en aille. Juste avant de sortir, la voix de Rogue retentit.

- Weasley… 

Elle se retourna.

- Merci de m'aimer.

*************

Elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le cœur léger. Tout était réparé. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Elle comprenait parfaitement Rogue désormais. De son attitude, aussi. Tout lui semblait clair. 

  Encore cette fois-ci, Ron l'interpella :

« Bon, Ginny, va tout enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

- Ce qui se passe quoi ? 

- MAIS ENFIN ! (il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler) Tout ce que tu fais est bizarre, aujourd'hui !

- Ron, tu devrais dormir. Tu es vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui. »

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine éberluée que montrait à présent son frère. Hermione, qui arrivait, les regarda en souriant puis repartit aussitôt. Presque une Ginny numéro deux. 

  Ginny s'apprêtait à faire un tour dans le parc, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit. 

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Harry regarda sa montre.

- Presque vingt-et-une heures. »

Déjà ? La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Mais après tout, c'était bien normal… C'était en la compagnie de Rogue. Le temps qu'ils avaient « perdus » en valait la peine. Il avait fallu du temps, mais désormais, c'était sûr, ils s'aimaient. Et Ginny se fichait bien de l'avis des autres personnes. Tant pis si c'était défendu, tant pis si c'était immoral. Ginny l'aimait, Rogue l'aimait, ils s'aimaient. C'était tout ce qui comptait.  

  Elle monta aux dortoirs, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, toujours le sourire au visage. 

_************_

_Voilàààààà ! Je pense qu'il va y avoir une suite, de deux ou trois chapitres. Je préfère ne rien promettre… Bon, @ pluche ! _


End file.
